


Kimono

by chelonianmobile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hands-on sociology lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimono

"Remind me never to gamble with you again."

"Hey, you want to learn about Western culture, right? Gin rummy is a legitimate Western game." Switzerland watched with a smirk as Japan tied the datejime in place over his red nagajuban. "And now you're teaching me about your culture in return, see?"

"I suppose." Japan remained expressionless as he picked up the deep-blue kimono, though this may have been to avoid smudging his thick white makeup and red lipstick. "You wish to learn about the geisha?"

"If you want to tell me." Switzerland slouched back on the mat.

"If you want to do this properly, sit properly - kneel up straight," Japan told him firmly. Switzerland rolled his eyes, but did so, resting his hands on his knees. "Most Westerners assume the geisha are mere prostitutes, but in fact they are not. I believe a direct translation of the word would be 'artist'. Their actual work is to provide companionship, conversation, and entertainment through traditional dance and song."

"Hence the tea ceremony?" Switzerland gestured to the teapot and tiny cups on the table. Japan nodded. "What's with the neck makeup?"

"This?" Japan briefly touched the bare skin at his hairline, over the whitened W shape on the back of his neck, and a faint colour rose in his cheeks. "The nape of the female neck is traditionally ... of interest to Japanese men."

"Is that so?" said Switzerland, with a distinct purring note in his voice which caused the hairs on Japan's neck to rise. He coughed and changed the subject, pulling on the kimono and adjusting his posture; toes and knees together and back slightly arched in the traditional feminine pose.

"Kimono must always be worn with the left side wrapped over the right. Right over left is terrible luck, it should only worn that way for burial. Apprentice geisha wear brightly patterned kimono with very long sleeves, the qualified ones wear plainer ones. The idea is to let their natural beauty shine through."

"It works," Switzerland informed him, eyeing Japan appreciatively. Japan felt himself blushing harder and was thankful for the makeup.

"Ah, could you help me with this?" He held out the broad and beautifully-patterned sash. "I'm not used to tying a woman's obi. Men's obi are narrower."

Switzerland got up and took the obi from Japan's hands, then looped it around the smaller nation's body, just under his chest. "Like this?" He pulled Japan closer to him, his hair brushing Japan's forehead.

"No, no, it ties at the back." Japan turned around, holding the kimono's front together. "They were all tied at the front until the eighteen-hundreds, then bigger obi became popular and the knots started getting in one's way. Prostitutes still tie it at the front for ease of access."

Japan could swear he felt Switzerland smirk. The blond's breath was warming the unpainted back of his neck, and he realised that if this kept up his female costume was suddenly going to be very unconvincing. He took hold of the obi to pull it into the appropriate position, Switzerland's hands brushing against his as he did.

"Wrap it around ... and again ... hold the left side like this, wrap the right side round again and fold it." Switzerland's hand pressed lightly against his back, holding the obi in place, and he gasped. "Now I'll hold onto that, you take the karihimo ..."

"The what?"

"The long strip of cloth - it's on the table. "Japan reached behind himself and gripped the obi while Switzerland let go to take the karihimo. "Now slide that under the left side-"

He felt the strip of cloth loop around his wrists and pull tight, Switzerland murmuring in his ear "Mm, I have a better use for it."

"Wha-?" Japan gasped as Switzerland's lips brushed the back of his neck and the karihimo was firmly knotted about his wrists, pinning his hands in place.

"You look good like this, you know?" Switzerland whispered, one hand keeping hold of the binding while the other stroked Japan's nape. "I was going to wait till the tea ceremony was done. See you be the perfect little Japanese wifey. What's the word? Yamada something?"

"I believe you mean yamato nadeshiko," Japan said, trying half-heartedly to struggle free. "Is this some kind of sick revenge for my ... misinterpretations? I'll kill America if he told you about that ..."

"What, the whole Sound of Music thing? Yeah, he told me, and yeah, it was going to be." Switzerland kissed Japan's ruffled hair. "But revenge is a fool's game. I figured this one would be more fun."

Japan found himself shoved down onto his back on the mat, lying uncomfortably on his own hands but finding himself too speechless to protest. Switzerland loomed over him with a predatory grin and dived down for a kiss. Japan's eyes rolled back in his head and he ground his hips upwards sharply. Switzerland pulled back, gasping, lips smeared with red and white makeup. Japan glanced down to see a distinct bulge inadequately hidden by Switzerland's untucked shirt, and a matching one distorting the front of his own kimono.

"I thought you said geisha weren't prostitutes," Switzerland said with a smirk.

Japan scowled. "They may choose to sleep with clients, they just don't get directly paid for it."

"Ah, I see. Does that mean you don't expect me to buy you a drink later?"

"Just get on with it!" Japan tried and failed to keep the whining tone out of his voice.

"Well, that's not very ladylike," said Switzerland, eyes twinkling. "But this one time I'll be a gentleman." He ducked down and started pulling aside the layers of clothing, shoving the kimono and nagajuban skirts up to Japan's waist. "Damn, these things are complicated ... ah!" He found the fundoshi, the final layer, and pulled it aside. Japan briefly felt the cool air of the room on his bare skin before Switzerland pinned his legs down and took Japan's erection in his mouth. He gasped and tried to push upwards, but Switzerland bore his weight down. The rustling of clothing suggested he was undoing his own fly buttons. Japan looked down to see Switzerland had twisted his body to the side to allow his left hand access, while his right hand traced the white patterns around the hem of the kimono, brushing against Japan's hip and leaving trails of heat. Japan groaned and fell back against the mat. Switzerland moved back and blew gently on the wet skin, and Japan stifled a very feminine squeak. He felt Switzerland's breath again as the man laughed. Tears of frustration smeared his ruined makeup further.

"I-I need- j-just stop teasing, you bastard ..."

"Of course," said Switzerland, still smirking, lips brushing Japan's inner thigh. "Far be it from me to keep a lady waiting." Japan would have made a comment, but at this point Switzerland started sucking in earnest, and his attempt to speak turned into a wordless shout.

Soon - Japan was unsure if it was too soon or too slow - Switzerland's teeth brushed against him at the same time as the blond's tongue pressed gently into his slit, and orgasm hit him hard enough to make him cry out again. Switzerland was taken slightly by surprise, but managed to swallow and wipe his lip without leaving any stains on the kimono, and kept his mouth in position until he finished into his own hand. He pulled away and rolled onto his back, both men dazed and panting, and they lay in silence for several seconds.

Japan broke the silence. "You creased my kimono."

"Looks like I did. Was it worth it?"

Japan's eyes glazed slightly and his face flushed pink again. "Oh yes." He rolled onto his side, presenting his bound wrists. "Except I can't feel my fingers now."

"Oh, sorry about that." Switzerland hastily untied him. "Did I pull that too tight?"

"No, it's not too bad." Japan rubbed his wrists, wincing as his hands started to tingle with the blood flowing back in. "So, you said something about buying me a drink? I feel the need for something stronger than tea."


End file.
